


The Language Of Love...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Fluff, M/M, McKirk., Missing Scene, One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: I second that emotion...That which is spoken...By only a lingering glance...Based on TOS Episode: Metamorphosis. Series 2. Ep. 31.A 5 x ficlet.





	The Language Of Love...

Following Assistant Federation Commissioner Nancy Hedford's 'dying' statement to Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk...  
Conveying her 'wasted life' in never having been loved, or shown love.

Bones aimed his direct vision towards Jim.  
Jim readily returned the acknowledgment of shared feeling between themselves alone.

Both knowing they had already become secret lovers. Part of each other...  
They HAD joined...They HAD loved...  
Neither would die in vain, with such deep regrets...

*Unspoken declarations...

*Devoted understanding...

*Emotional response...

*Physical fulfillment…

*Un-dying love...

A special moment shared on Gamma Canaris N.

The End.


End file.
